Groom in Trouble
American |vehicles = White Super Diamond |voice = Unknown}} The Groom in Trouble is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Stag do Running Man. Background During the ride, the groom says that he was at his bachelor party the night prior to his random event, he was supposed to just drink a couple of beers, but things got out of control when the absinthe and cocaine arrived. Among the things that he remembered from last night were, fingering a dog, teabagging an old lady at a bus stop and making out with a stripper (who may or may not have been a midget). He says that he doesn't have any idea how he ended up tied to a post in the road. Events of GTA V The protagonist finds the groom in the middle of Route 68 in Great Chaparral, tied to a post and in women's underwear, with "Game over" and "Grab my nuts" written on his torso in pink. He asks the protagonist to help him, saying that he is going to get married in a few hours and still needs to put up his suit and find his wedding rings. He asks the protagonist to take him to his house in Banham Canyon Drive in Vinewood Hills to get his clothes. A timer will be set in the corner of the screen with 5 hours in-game (10 minutes) for the player to get the groom to the wedding. When the protagonist reaches his house, he goes inside to get cleaned up and put his suit and asks the protagonist to wait in the Super Diamond parked in the driveway, he says that the car is from his father-in-law, which he loves more than his daughter. After changing clothes, he calls his best man to ask for the wedding rings; the best man says that he is eating lobster in Hookies restaurant, and the groom asks him to wait there, so they can pick him up on the way to the wedding. After picking the best man up, the next destination will be the wedding, that is happening in a church in Paleto Bay. Along the way, the best man and the groom talk about the bachelor party, according to the best man, the groom was the one who stripped after making out with the midget stripper. He also says that he filmed the entire party. After finally reaching the wedding, the best man says that the protagonist can keep the car as a reward for his help. The groom then goes to the church to meet his furious bride who tells him as long as they are married, she won't let him live it down before telling him to come inside. Gallery Groom's-House.jpg|The groom's house. Groom-in-Trouble-Underwear.jpg|The groom in his underwear. Groom-in-Trouble-Dressed.jpg|Cleaned up for the wedding. Trivia *The groom's bride may share the same character model as the Runaway Bride. *If the player runs out of time, the bride will call the groom saying that the wedding is over, the groom says that his life is over and asks the protagonist to leave him alone. *The Super Diamond that the groom leaves to the player has a few modifications, namely EMS Upgrade 2 and Race Brakes, among others. *Trevor is unable to take him to the Altruist Cult. *It is best not to take him while playing as Trevor as the lost are hostile towards him when picking up his friend. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters